Naruto Worlds of Fate
by marshalanime
Summary: Replace Shiro with Naruto and you change the story. While training in a different world Naruto stumbles into the Holly Grail war. Now Naruto, as Kiritsugu's adopted son, will wreck havoc in the Grail war while he continues to train under Jiraiya. Will include more fate series in the future. This is going to be a harem story. Rated M for possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! To those who don't know, I'm Marshalanime. I've wanted to make a Naruto Fate/Stay Night crossover since before I started posting stories. I hope you all enjoy it now that I've gotten around to writing it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night)**

"Senpai, wake up. You need to get ready for school" a girl wearing a school uniform and purple hair said as she lightly shook a boy with blond hair as he slept. "Five more minutes Sakura" the blond tiredly said as she rested his head on the coffee table. "Would you rather Fujimura-sensei wake you up when she gets here?" Sakura asked with a soft voice. With a groan the blond reluctantly opened his eyes. "You have a point" the blond said with his head still on the table.

"Were you working on seals again?" Sakura asked as she inspected some of the papers scattered over the table and floor. "Yeah. I thought I'd work on them with Ero-sannin in the Elemental Nations for the next couple days" the blond said with a yawn as he sat up and stretched.

"I see. Jiraiya should be back in a few days right?" the purple haired girl asked. "Yeah, he should be. If he doesn't get distracted with his 'research'" the blond said, with a bit of annoyance at the research part, getting a small laugh from the girl. "We should get breakfast ready before Taiga gets here" the blond said as he stood up, getting an agreement from Sakura.

After breakfast

"Damn it Naruto! We're going to be late!" a woman with short brown hair yelled as she ran out of the house. Followed shortly by Sakura and Naruto. "Why are you blaming me?! You're the one that couldn't stop eating!" Naruto yelled back. "You're the one that made the food so good!" Taiga yelled.

"Fine! Think what you want!" Naruto said before he made a clone to pick up the woman as he picked up Sakura. "Ehhh! S-senpai!?" Sakura said in shook as the blond picked her up. "Can't have us being late now can I" Naruto said just before he jumped up to the roofs and started running over them to the school.

After school - Night

'Never thought I'd see something like this outside of my world' Naruto thought as he watched two guys fighting in the schools court yard. The first he noticed wore blue armor and wielded a red lance. The second wore black armor under red clothes and used one black and one white sword that he kept forming every time they broke. Behind the two warriors Naruto saw a familiar face. A girl in a red shirt with brown hair pulled into two ponytails.

'Guess I'll just ask her what's going on' Naruto thought with a shrug.

"Think you can tell me what their fighting over?" Naruto asked as he stood behind the girl surprising her. "Emiya?! What are you?! How did you?!" the girl tried to figure out what to ask first as she stared disbelievingly at the blond. "Never thought this was how we'd have are first conversation" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Emiya, You shouldn't be here!" the girl yelled at him.

"Blondy with you?" they heard the guy with the lance ask as he rested his lance on his shoulders. "I just happened to see you two going at it as I was heading home" Naruto told him. "Ha, you've got some bad luck. You know that?" the man asked. "Why would you say that?" Naruto asked as he moved half way between the lancer and the girl. "Because, the rules say we have to kill anyone that finds out about the war" the man said just before he rushed over to Naruto and impaled him on his lance.

"Emiya!" the girl shouted. 'Emiya?' the other fighter thought as he moved to her side.

After a moment of being impaled, Naruto popped in a cloud of smoke. "Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that!" Naruto said just before he slammed his foot into the side of the mans head, sending tumbling a few meters away.

"We should go" the guy in red said before he grabbed the girl and left. "Haha, you've got some skills there. I didn't expect that kick" the man said as he stood back up. "If you liked that, then you'll love this!" Naruto said as he made near twenty clones. "This is going to be interesting" the man said as he readied himself.

Half an hour of fighting later

"What's wrong? Not going to make any more clones?" the lancer asked now that there was only one blond left. "I could, but I think I'll stop here. We can continue after I get some sleep" the blond said before he too turned into a cloud of smoke. "You're not getting away that easily" the man said as he grinned.

Naruto's house

"Wonder how long it'll take for him to get here" Naruto said aloud as he stood in his back yard.

"You wont have to wonder about that for vary long" the lancer said as he jumped down from Naruto's roof. "Wanted to be beaten so bad that you came to my house, huh?" Naruto asked. "The only one who's going to be beaten is you!" the man declared as he thrust his lance at the blond, only to have it parried by the blond using a kunai.

"I thought I'd only have to worry about fighting other servants, but you're not bad for a human" the lancer said as he and the blond continued to triad blows. "You're not human? Then what are you?" Naruto asked as he jumped back and threw a kunai that grazed the mans cheek.

"I'm a heroic spirit summoned by the holly grail" the man said as got his lance past the blonds defense and slashed his left shoulder. "My class is Lancer. It's also what you should call me since I can't give my name" Lancer said as he spun his lance and slammed the blunt end into the blonds side, sending him flying into the storage shed.

"Sounds like something the old man told me about before he died. Kinda wished he'd told me more about the war between magus he took part in" Naruto said as he held his side. 'Need to buy some time' the blond thought as he formed a dozen clones to keep Lancer busy.

'Wish Baa-chan was here right now. She'd have me healed up so I could kick Lancer's ass in no time' Naruto thought as red markings started forming on his left hand. As the blond waited for the fox to heal him up enough to fight, a summoning circle began to form on the ground next to him.

"Thought you'd put up more of a fight" Lancer said as he entered the shed. "Ha, give me a few minutes and I'll kick your ass" Naruto told him. "I'm really starting to like you kid. A shame I can't give you that chance. Really wish my master was like you instead of the coward that he is" Lancer said as he raised his lance to strike the blonds heart.

However, Lancer was pushed out of the shed when a girl wielding an invisible sword came from the seal to protect Naruto. Turning around to face her fellow blond as the room was filled from the left over magic of the summoning, the woman said "I am Saber, your servant. I have come in response to your summons" the knight stated as she stood there. Her armor gleamed with a silver light from the moon as she wore it over her blue dress, and her emerald eye's looked expectantly at him as she held her sword that was enveloped in an ethereal glow.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?" Saber asked. Looking to his hand then back to the knight, N' answered "I guess so" as he showed her his new command seals. "I see. So you are my master. From now one, I shall be your sword and fight your battles, our destinies forever linked. With this our contract is complete" Saber said.

"That's good to know, and I take it I'm now officially apart of this war" Naruto said as he got up and walked past his fellow blond. "You'll have to explain it to me after we deal with Lancer. I only know the basics about what's going on" Naruto said as he pulled out kunai. "You summoned me with out knowing what the Holly Grail wars entail?" Saber asked as she stood beside him, looking questionably at his weapons.

"It's not that unusual for me to get into these kind of situations" Naruto said before launching himself at Lancer. "Wait master! Let me fight" Saber was saying when Naruto and Lancer started trading blows again. "It would seem master is himself a capable warrior" Saber said aloud before she too rushed into combat.

"Two on one seems a bit unfair" Lancer commented after Saber once again pushed him back with her sword. "I'd gladly fight you one on one if we weren't fighting for our lives" Naruto said as he wrapped a paper around one of his kunai. "Fair enough" Lancer said as he took a stance that Naruto recognized.

'He's going to use Gae Bolg again. I don't have any clones to divert his attention right now. Let's hope I can figure out a way around it this time' Naruto thought as he recalled all of the clones that couldn't deflect or avoid that attack.

Just as Lancer's lance became enveloped in a red glow, Naruto threw his kunai. "Not good enough!" Lancer said as he moved his head allowing the knife to go past. However, right as it came next to his face the paper began to sizzle. 'Shit' Lancer thought just before the paper exploded.

"Think that got him?" Naruto asked as he and Saber watched the dust cloud. "Not a chance, Gae Bolg!" Lancer nearly shouted as he sent his attack at Saber. "Saber!" Naruto shouted as he saw Saber block the attack, only for it to be redirect ed towards her heart. Once the attack pierced her, Saber was lifted up and thrown crossed the ground.

"Impressive that you avoided having your heart pierced" Lancer commented as he used his lance to steady himself, having taken a lot of damage in the explosion.

"Saber, you alright?!" Naruto asked after he rushed over to her side to see her right shoulder had been struck. "I'll be fine" Saber answered as she kept her eyes on Lancer.

"I'll be going. My master is a coward that doesn't want me fighting right now. He's already going to be pissed that I took as much damage as I have" Lancer said as he turned and made his way over the wall of Naruto's yard.

"We are not finished" Saber said as she went to give chase, only for Naruto to stop her. "Saber, wait. There's no need to chase him. It'd be best if we patch you up first, before we rush into another fight" Naruto said as he held the knight's shoulder.

"Healing will have to wait. I sense another servant approaching the house" Saber said as she shook Naruto's hand off and jumped to the roof. "Better make sure she doesn't hurt herself" Naruto said before taking off after her.

Once he caught up, Naruto saw Saber fighting the guy from before. The one Lancer was fighting when he first saw the servant. "Saber that's enough!" Naruto told her as he jumped between the two warriors and blocking Saber sword with his kunai. "What is the meaning of this master?!" Saber demanded after she'd pushed the blond back and nearly cut threw his kunai.

"I said we should patch you up before you got into another fight. Besides, I'm sure Rin just stopped by to answer some of my questions. Isn't that right Rin?" Naruto asked as he turned to the girl. "Yes, thou I have my own questions I want answered" Rin told the blond. "Then come in. I get the feeling you don't want to stand out here while we talk" Naruto said.

"Master, it would be foolish to let our enemy into your house like this" Saber warned. "Don't worry Saber. I don't plan to just let my guard down, nor do I expect you to" Naruto assured the knight. "At least I don't have to worry about you doing something that stupid" Rin said as she walked past the blonds towards the house. "Are you coming?" Rin asked as she looked back at them. "On our way" Naruto told her as he and Saber followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Got the next chapter done! It sticks to the original story a bit more than I want, but I'll be changing some thing in the chapters to come. Hope you all enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night)**

"Naruto, have you concluded your business here" Saber asked once Naruto and Rin exited the church grounds. "Yeah" Naruto told her. "And?" Saber asked. "Do you have to ask? I'm going to fight in this war! Thou I hope you don't mind that That I'm a shinobi instead of a magus" Naruto told the knight.

"I have seen for myself that what you lack as a magus, you make up for in your skills as a warrior. I am honored to have you as my master" Saber told her fellow blond. "Then we'll fight as a team" Naruto said as he held out his hand. After a moment Naruto asked, "Isn't this normally where we shake hands?". "Yes, of course. I just wasn't expecting it. So it surprised me a little" Saber said before taking hold of his hand.

"You know lord Hokage is going to be upset when she finds out about this" the three heard, getting Saber and Rin on alert. "You done giving your report to Baa-chan?" Naruto asked with out looking for the source of the voice. "I got back as you were leaving the house" a woman with long purple hair, gray armor over skin tight black clothes, a katana sheathed on her back, and a white mask in the shape of a cats face, said as she appeared on the stone wall next to them.

'Assassin?' Saber and Rin wondered as they prepared for a fight. Seeing the two on edge Naruto decided to introduce them. "Rin, Saber, this is Yugao. She's been assigned as my guard since I was a kid" Naruto said as Yugao dropped down.

"Guard?" Rin asked. "Yes, ever since Naruto started living in this world" Yugao told the girl. "Sorry for being on edge. You resembled a servant class" Saber said as she lowered her sword. "I see. I'll need a detailed description of servant classes, but that can wait until we get back to the house" Yugao said as she vanished from sight. "Come on. Let's get going" Naruto said as he started walking back to his house.

Later

After some time of walking, Rin stopped in the middle of the road. "Something wrong Rin?" Naruto asked.

"No offense, but go home by yourself" Rin told him. 'Does she expect me to take a longer path to my house? I guess I could always use the roofs, but I don't think she knows I can do that' the blond thought. "I brought you here because you weren't officially my enemy yet. But now you're a fellow master, Emiya" Rin said as she turned to face the blond.

"I don't plan to fight you unless you attack first" Naruto simply told her. "I should've figured. Why did I even bring you here?" Rin asked herself as she lightly facepalmed.

"Rin" Archer said as he materialized next to Rin. "What?" Rin asked. "You should be fortunate that he isn't willing to attack. Not only has he summoned Saber, but he was also able to hold off Lancer in a fight, and has a protector with the concealment abilities of an Assassin" Archer told her. "I'm aware of that" Rin told him with some annoyance in her voice.

"Perhaps you do not wish to fight for a different reason" Archer inquired. "O-of course not!" Rin told her servant with a small blush. "It's just, I owe him, you know? And I can't fight with a clear conscience until I repay him" Rin said as Naruto, Saber, and Yugao watched the two have a conversation. "Hm, making things difficult again. In that case, call me when you have repaid this debt of yours" Archer said as he returned to spirit form.

"What debt are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "You saved me from Saber, remember? I just don't like being indebted to someone" Rin told him. "If that's all then you do-" Naruto was saying when his eyes widened and both he and Saber turned around.

"So, are you done chatting?" a little girl with red eyes, white hair, and a purple coat and hat asked as she stood next to a towering behemoth of muscle. "Berserker" Rin said with a worried expression.

"Good evening, Onii-chan" the girl said before she took a few steps forward and did a curtsy. "It's nice to meet you, Rin. I'm-" the girl was saying when Naruto appeared in front of her faster than both Rin ans Saber could see, and pulled the girl into a hug. "Illya!" the blond happily cheered as he lifted the girl up ans started spinning.

"Do, do you know what's going on?" Rin asked with a stunned expression. "I do not" Saber answered with her own stunned expression.

"Aaahh! Onii-chan, I'm getting dizzy!" Illya told the blond while he spun her. "Oh, sorry! Guess I got to excited" Naruto apologized as he put the girl down. "W-why did you just hug me?" Illya asked as she tried to get her barrings. "What, aren't I allowed to hug my own sister?" Naruto asked. "Sister?!" Rin nearly yelled.

"Yeah, me and old man Kiritsugu tried to get her from the Einzbern countless times, but we could never get close to her. I was going to make another attempt next month" Naruto said just before Yugao grabbed him and pulled him back to the others to keep him from being crushed by Berserker's massive sword.

"Whether she's your sister or not, she's our enemy at the moment" Yugao said as she put the blond down. "Right, forgot about that" Naruto admitted.

"We wont be able to take that thing head on" Archer said while he was still in spirit form. "Archer, you should use your class's usual methods" Rin told Archer. "What about defense? I doubt you could stop it if it charges" Archer stated. "There's four of us. We'll be able to hold him off at the vary least" Rin said. "Understood" Archer said before he took off.

'Kiritsugu tried to get me' Illya thought as she watched the others talk. 'No! It has to be a lie! Kiritsugu abandoned me!' Illya thought as she shook her head. "Are you done talking? Can I get started now?" Illya asked. "Okay, I'm going to kill you now. Get them, Berserker" Illya said when no one answered her.

At Illya's command, Berserker's entire body took on a red appearance just before he jumped towards them. "However, Berserker was struck by a volley of arrows that sent him into a grassy area that overlooked the city.

"No way! They have no effect!" Rin said in shock as they saw Berserker in the small crater without a single scratch on him. "We'll just have to keep hitting him then" Naruto said, just before Berserker closed the distance and went to kill the blond with his sword. 'Shit' Naruto thought, having no time to counter. However, Berserker's sword was stopped by Saber, the force of the blades knocking Naruto back.

After drawing their swords back, Saber swung again, knocking Berserker back. Berserker roared as he stood back up, just before Saber rushed as him and the two began their attack again.

"I'm not going to just stand here" Naruto said before he started running towards them. "Emiya, What do you think you're doing?!" Rin yelled as the blond formed around two dozen clones to attack Berserker. "I'm being a detraction if nothing else!" Naruto yelled back as a quarter of his clones wee destroyed by Berserker's swings.

"He's powerful" Saber said after she jumped back from Berserker after a few minutes of clashing swords and a second batch of Naruto clones were devastated. "Got any ideas?" Naruto asked as he landed next to her. "Not really, but I need you to have my back" Saber said before she took off towards Berserker. "Right behind you!" Naruto said as he made another group of clones and followed her.

After a few swings, Saber dodged Berserker blow as he swung downwards. Seeing a chance, Saber slammed her foot down on the massive blade sending it further into the ground so that Berserker couldn't pull it our right away. The knight went to cut the behemoth's neck, only for Berserker to bend backwards out of the swords reach. Berserker was about kick Saber as he back flipped out of her swords path, but one of Naruto's clones pulled her out of the was. Taking the hit himself.

"He's too agile! How does that thing qualify as a Berserker?!" Rin complained. "It must be a Heroic Spirit of some renown. Even in madness, his sword skills are not dulled. I cannot help but be impressed" Saber calmly said.

Getting annoyed with how strong Berserker is Rin gave Archer and order, "Archer! Fire support!". Seconds after Rin said this, an arrow came strait for the enemy servant and exploded. Berserker never trying to dodge. Once the smoke cleared, Berserker once again stood without a single scratch on him.

"What's it take to hurt this guy?!" Naruto asked as Berserker started running towards them. After smashing through more of Naruto's clones, Berserker slammed his sword into Saber's which sent her flying. While in the air, Berserker jumped above her and kicked her into the ground.

"Saber!" Naruto yelled in concern as she blocked another strike from the servant. "It's over. Crush her, Berserker" Illya said. "Never!" Rin said as she ran over to them. "Archer!" Rin said as she threw several gems over Berserker, which shattered and formed a dome restricting Berserker's moments. After this happened, a number of arrows came and lodged themselves in Berserker's back before exploding.

"Doesn't Archer have a stronger attack?!" Naruto asked when the smoke cleared to show Berserker still had no injures. "Fighting him here wont work. We need to move to a better area" Yugao said. "Follow me. I think I know where we might stand a chance" Saber said before she took off in the direction of the church. "Yugao, keep an eye on Illya. Make sure she doesn't interfere in the fight" Naruto told the Anbu member before he took off after Saber.

Church graveyard

"Just running from this guy takes effort" Naruto commented once he and Saber lured him into the graveyard. "It'll be worth it. With your clone ability and the cover in the area, we should be able to get past his guard" Saber said as the saw Berserker enter the graveyard. "Let's put it to the test then" Naruto said as Saber went in to attack.

Using the gravestones as cover, Saber was able to reduce the amount of time Berserker had to anticipate her strike and managed to cut his chest. 'Looks like it works. Now I just need to help' Naruto thought as he made more clones.

Woods next the the graveyard

"Gosh, you scared me, attacking without warning? What are you, an animal Rin? Or is this the Tohsakas' way of fighting?" Illya asked after she'd blocked all of the magic blasts Rin fired at her. "You're the one who announced that the fight had started. There are no sneak attacks once the battle has begun. Or are you going to introduce yourself again?" Rin asked.

"Introduce myself? I might consider it if you were Onii-chan, but I don't feel like it with you. I have no interest in you. Besides, what do you want me to say to someone who is going to die here?" Illya asked Rin, just before Yugao dropped down and cut up the birds Illya had made from her hair.

"You wont be killing anyone today" Yugao said as she held her katana at the girls throat. "Surrender" Yugao ordered. "Looks like someone interesting wants to play" Illya calmly said as two more familiars formed from strands of hair, forcing the shinobi back.

"What was that?! Why didn't you take her out?!" Rin demanded to know. "Naruto would be devastated if she died. I'm limited to non-lethal attacks at the moment" Yugao told her. "Just great" Rin said as Illya formed two more familiars to make a total of four. Rin fired several more shots at the birds, only for them to intercept the shoots and return their own.

"We can't get close with those things firing at us" Yugao said before she grabbed Rin and jumped away.

Graveyard

"We have neither desire to converse, nor freedom to name ourselves. Our intercourse is limited to blows meant to kill each other. Very well, I shall answer you with a blow with all my might. Here I come. This is where you die, Berserker!" Saber said as Yugao and Rin came onto the sight of their fight. Racing towards the servant and blinding speed, Saber moved past the ground thrown up by Berserker's sword as she thrust her sword at the behemoth.

Seeing this, Berserker stopped her sword from skewering him by letting his hand be impaled instead. However, Saber focused her power threw her sword, releasing a blast of magic that cut threw Berserker's chest killing him and momentarily revealed her swords form.

"Saber, you okay?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her. "Yes, I am fine" Saber responded.

"Huh, Archer? What do you mean, get clear?" Rin asked from her spot next to Yugao. "That was magnificent, but not enough" Archer said as he formed a sword with a spiraled blade.

"Regeneration? No, that is almost like rolling back time. The curse of resurrection. A Noble Phantasm that activates upon his death!" Saber said as Berserker came back to life. 'what the hell?' Naruto questioned as he got a weird feeling. 'Whatever it is, it can't be good' Naruto thought before he grabbed Saber's hand and got them out of there just before Archer let lose his Broken Phantasm. An attack that liquefies the ground around Berserker when it hits and causes a massive explosion.

"It survived a rank A Noble Phantasm without a scratch" Rin said in disbelieve. "Naruto, what was?" Saber questioned. "Archers arrow by the looks of it" the blond said as he watched the broken sword handle that fell in front of them vanish.

"I've changed my mind about you, Rin. Your Archer is impressive. That's enough. Return to me Berserker. I'd hoped to get the boring stuff out of the way first, but my plans have changed" Illya said. "Wait, you're running?" Rin asked. "Yes, I changed my mind. I don't care about Saber, but your Archer has piqued my interest. So I'll let you live a while longer. Okay, bye-bye. Let's play again sometime, Onii-chan" Illya said before her and Berserker left.

"Master, thank you for saving me from that attack, but could you let go of my hand now?" Saber asked. "Oh right! Sorry!" Naruto said as he let go of her hand and started rubbing his head nervously. "'Do not act so carefree. You didn't get out of that unharmed'" the voice of the giant nine tailed fox sealed inside of him said. 'What do you mean Kurama?' Naruto asked just before he started coughing up blood. 'Oh. That's what you mean' the blond thought before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Again this chapter follows the story pretty closely, but don't worry! Next chapter will be completely original! Also, I won't be updating as often as I have been, what with other stories to work on and stuff that happens in my life. So don't get worried if I don't update for a week or so. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night)**

"You're lucky that you're damn near unkillable" Kurama said as he looked at his host as he laid on the ground in front of the gate. "I don't feel lucky" the blond said as his body healed. "Don't worry, you are. With as many healing factors as you have, it'd take something like decapitation or destroying your heart to kill you" Kurama said as he looked at the golden light that showed up whenever the blond was seriously hurt.

"Doesn't stop me from feeling it" Naruto said before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Next morning

"You're awake. That's a good sign" Rin said as the blond woke up. "Have you been there the whole time?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you expect me to leave an injured person alone?" Rin asked the blond. "Fair enough" Naruto said as he sat up.

"Well, well, your injures seem to have healed up already" Rin commented. "It's not unusual. I can pretty much heal anything within a day" Naruto said as he started to remove his bandages. "Really? I thought you could barely use magecraft, or is it some kind of shinobi technique?" Rin asked. "Nah, I can't use any medical ninjutsu. It's my Uzumaki blood that lets me heal so fast" Naruto told her, leaving out Kurama and that light that always heal him.

"Uzumaki?" the girl asked. "It's my clan name, and the one I use when I'm back in my world" Naruto told her as he finished removing the bandages. "You have a clan? Then why were you adopted by Kiritsugu?" Rin asked with some confusion. "To my knowledge, I'm the only Uzumaki left. They were basically wiped out in the last great shinobi war" Naruto informed her.

"I see" Rin said as she looked down, feeling as thou she touched a sensitive topic. "No need to feel bad about it. I never knew any of my family, so it doesn't bother me that much" Naruto said as he got up and went to get a shirt from his closet. "I see. Then I'll be leaving then" Rin said as she got up to leave. "Thanks by the way. You really helped me out last night" Naruto told her as he put on an orange shirt.

"Why are you thanking an enemy?" Rin asked. "I'll treat you like an enemy when you start acting like one" Naruto said as he walked past her and out of the room. "Hm, idiot" Rin said as she put her hands on her hips. "Come on Archer, we're leaving" Rin said as she made her way for the front door.

Private dojo

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your mediation" Naruto said as he entered the dojo to see Saber sitting on her knees and her eyes closed. "No, you're not interrupting. How are your injures?" Saber asked. "As if they never happened" the blond assured her.

"I am glad. I must say, I am impressed. I did not expect you to possess self-healing magic" Saber told him. "It's just something I was born with. You wouldn't imagine  
>the kinds of injures I've had if you just looked at me" Naruto told her.<p>

"Yes, this is fortunate considering the methods you use to help me when fighting. But I must ask that you not take such risks" the knight told him. "I didn't exactly have time do do something else. I'm not going to let a comrade die if I can do something about it" Naruto told her. "Comrade? Master, I am but a servant. You have no need to think of me like that" Saber told him.

"To bad. We agreed to fight together, so that makes you my comrade" Naruto told his fellow blond. "As a servant, your words are gratifying" Saber said as she turned away from him with her hand over her heart. "However, please refrain from such behavior in the future" Saber told him. "I make no promises. Now, how about we go get breakfast" Naruto told her.

Dinning room

"Here you go" Naruto said as he put Saber's food on the table. "Thank you master" Saber said. "Think you could use my name? It sounds weird when I'm called master" Naruto asked her. "If that's what you wish, Naruto" Saber said as she broke her chopsticks and began to eat.

"I know that servant's need their master's to provide mana, but since I'm not a magus this will have to do" Naruto said as he put a hand on her shoulder and let his chakra flow into her. "It's not mana, but it feels like it'll work. Thank you" Saber said as she tried to get use to this new source of power flowing inside her.

"After Saber said this the phone began to ring. "Hello, Emiya residence here" Naruto said as he answered the phone. "Hey, Fujimura here!" Taiga said from her end of the phone. "Fuji-nee? What do you want?" the blond asked. "I'm giving up my day off to look after my students! Anyway, make me a bento and deliver it to the archery dojo ASAP! That is all!" Taiga said before she hung up.

"Saber! I have to go out for a bit! You want to come with me?!" Naruto yelled back into the dinning room.

Outside the house

"I'll lead the way since you probably don't know how to get to the school" Naruto said as he made two clones that took off immediately. "That's fine, but what did you make the clones for?" Saber asked. "One's going to talk with Illya, and the other went to see Caster" Naruto told her as they stepped out onto the street.

"You've met Caster already?!" Saber asked in utter surprise. "Yeah, she was outside Ryuudou temple when me and Kuzuki-sensei went there a few days ago. I gave her some chakra and have been stopping by to visit nearly everyday. I'm really just assuming that she's a servant, but it'd be a really weird coincidence if she just happened to be named Caster" Naruto told her.

Archery dojo

"Hey Sakura. Can you let Fuji-nee know her foods here?" Naruto asked the girl as she kept looking behind him at Saber. "Oh, sorry. I should introduce you. Sakura this is Saber. Saber this is Sakura" the blond introduced them when he noticed Sakura taking an interest in the other blond. "A pleasure to meet you Sakura" Saber greeted with a bow. "Ah, yes! A pleasure to meet you as well!" Sakura nervously said with a bow of her own. "I'll go tell Fujimura" the purple haired girl said as she ran off.

"Boy, am I glad to see you! You've got her bento? Fujimura-sensei's been a real handful. She get's high-stung when she's hungry" a girl with shoulder orange length said as she came out to see the blond. "Sounds like I'll have to rejoin just to keep everything in order around here" Naruto jokingly said. "Sounds like a good idea to me. So, spill it Emiya. Who was that woman out front? She was gorgeous. Is she a friend of yours" the girl asked.

"She's a friend, and she's not standing out there any more. Is she?" Naruto asked when he thought about the words the girl used. "Nope. She left" the girl said. "Talk to you later Ayako!" Naruto said as he took off after Saber.

School hallway

"Kuzuki-sensei, how are you?" Naruto asked as he came upon Saber and Kuzuki. "I'm doing well. How have you been?" Kuzuki calmly asked. "I fine, just the uss-" Naruto was saying when he got an annoyed look and his eye twitched. "Something wrong?" the teacher asked. "Illya just killed my clone" the blond said as he formed a bunch of clones and sent them off. "If she wants to be like that, then fine! I'll just have to wear her down!" Naruto said to himself.

"Personal business?" Kuzuki assumed. "Yeah" Naruto said as he turned back to the man. "Hey Kuzuki-sensei, has Caster talked to you about some kind of war?" Naruto asked the man. "I assume you're talking about the Grail war, correct?" Kuzuki asked. "Yeah. So I'm guessing you're helping her" Naruto assumed.

"I am. Are you going to try and kill me?" Kuzuki asked. "Nah, I sent a clone to talk to Caster. I'm hoping that we can settle this without having to fight to the death" the blond told him. "I see. Then I'll see you later" Kuzuki calmly said as he turned and walked off. "Also Emiya, outdoor shoes are forbidden inside the school" the man said as he kept walking.

Visitors lounge

"Was it wise to let him go like that?" Saber asked as she put on shoes provided in the lounge. "I do. Like I said, I want to end this without killing needlessly. Besides, Kuzuki-sensei isn't a magus, he's a fighter like me" Naruto told her.

"I'll trust your judgement on this as you seem to know Kuzuki well enough" Saber told him. "Now, with that out of the way, shall we proceed to the next location?" Saber asked. "You want to check out the school huh? Sure, why not?" Naruto said as he stood up and went for the door. "I'll give you a tour" the blond told her.

One the way home

"That girl's been following us" Taiga said as she pushed her mobed as her, Sakura, and Naruto walked along the street with Saber following them. "She's staying with me, so it'd be weird if she didn't" Naruto told them. "Eehhh!?" Sakura/Taiga said as they stopped.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he turned to face them. "'Something wrong?' You're shacking up with her!" Taiga said as she ran over and grabbed his shirt, Sakura right beside her. "I'm not shacking up. Besides, you to don't have a problem with Yugao living with me" Naruto defended.

"She's different! She's there to protect you!" Taiga said. "Tough. She doesn't have anywhere else to stay, so I expect you both to be nice to her while she's here" Naruto said as he got out of Taiga's hold. "Fine, do what you want" Taiga said as she picked up her mobed, much to Sakura's surprise.

Naruto's house

"I heard you got yourself into quite the mess" a man with long white hair said as the group entered the living area. "I thought you were going to be gone for a few more days" Naruto said as he walked past the man to start dinner. "Yugao said you got roped into some kind of war. I couldn't just roam around the Elemental nations while you had to fight for your life" Jiraiya said as Naruto got to the kitchen where Yugao was already preparing the food.

"You were probably just spying on women, so I don't have a problem with it" the blond said as he started helping Yugao. "Wait! War?! What are you going on about?!" Taiga demanded to know. "The Holly Grail war. From what I've been told, it's fought between seven magus that summon Heroic Spirits as servants to fight. "Saber is one of those servants" Naruto explained.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing Just telling them like that?!" Saber yelled. "Fuji-nee and Sakura are like family. I trust them enough to let them know what's going on" Naruto told her. "Yeah, this is completely normal for Naruto" Taiga calmly said with a wave of her hand.

"That reminds me. You're from a family of magus aren't you Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" Sakura asked. "I was just wondering if anyone in your family summoned a servant" the blond said. "Oh well. I did summon one, but I didn't want to fight. So I gave control of her to Shinji" Sakura hesitantly said. "Shinji huh?" Naruto asked with a sigh. "I'll have to make sure being a master hasn't gone to his head. I'd hate for him to go back to being an ass. Well, as big an ass as he use to be anyway" Naruto said.

"I don't know if I should be fortunate to have such a skilled master, or regret that he's so unusual to other masters" Saber said as she sat down at the table. "I'd go with both if I were you" Jiraiya said as he sat on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back! This chapter isn't really that serious. It goes over what Naruto's clones did when they went to see Caster and Illya. Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night)**

"pretty big house" Naruto commented as he looked at the house he was standing in front of. "Might as well knock" the blond said before he did just that.

Few minutes earlier

"You really should've killed them" a woman in a hooded maids outfit said as her, a woman that looked almost identical to her, and Illya walked into the foyer. "I already told you. It wouldn't be fun if I just killed them" Illya told her. "Still-" the woman was saying when they heard knocking. "Were we expecting anyone?" the other woman asked, to which the other to shook their heads.

"Who would come here?" Illya asked as they moved to the door. "We'll find out" the first woman said as she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Hi Illya! Can I come in?" Naruto asked once they opened the door. After a moment of just staring at the blond in utter shook, Illya grabbed the door and slammed it in Naruto's face.

Moving away from the door and huddling together Illya asked, "Why is he here?!". "Perhaps he came to attack you" the first maid suggested. "He didn't seem like he wants to hurt Illya. Maybe he just wants to talk" the second maid suggested, this getting the other two to glare at her. "Why would he want to talk?! I tried to kill him last night" Illya said.

"Hey! Don't just slam the door in my face!" Naruto yelled from his side of the door. "I have an idea" Illya said.

"Ah! Thanks, I was wondering how long you'd leave me out-" Naruto was saying when Illya blasted him with one of her familiars. "He went poof" the second maid commented. "It was one of those stupid clones of his" Illya said as she started thinking about what the blond was planing.

School

"I'm fine, just the us-" Naruto was saying when he got an annoyed look and his eye twitched. "Something wrong?" the Kuzuki asked. "Illya just killed my clone" the blond said as he formed a bunch of clones and sent them off. "If she wants to be like that, then fine! I'll just have to wear her down!" Naruto said to himself.

Einzbern estate

"It doesn't look like anyone else came with him" the first maid said after the three of them searched the mansion. "It wouldn't make sense for him to come alone! He has to be up to something!" Illya said.

"I just want to talk" Naruto said as the three turned a corner to see the blond. However the clone didn't get to say more because Illya once again destroyed it. "I was right. He wants to talk" the second maid said. "Please Liz, he's just trying to get us to lower our guard" the first maid said.

"Actually, Liz's right. You should probably listen to her. I'm just going to keep showing up until you do" a new clone said from behind them. "How do you keep getting in here?!" Illya nearly yelled as the three quickly turned to face the blond. "I'm a shinobi, I've been trained to get into places without being detected. It's not like security here is as tough as the Einzbern's main house" Naruto told them.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you every time you show up. Huh Onii-chan" Illya said as her familiar flew next to her. "Then it's down to who gives in first isn't it" Naruto happily said just before Illya destroyed him. "You're right, and I'll be the one to win!" Illya declared as she got excited at this game they were now playing.

Ryuudou temple

"Here to see Caster again?" one of the monks asked Naruto as the blond walked past the temple gates. "Yeah. You know where she is?" the blond asked the man. "She should be in her room" the monk said as he swept the stone path. "Thanks" Naruto said before walking in the direction of Caster's room.

'It's always so relaxing up here' Naruto thought as he walked along the outer walkway of the temple. "Come to pay us a visit again?" a boy with black hair and classes asked as he walked up to the blond. "Hey Issei. I came by to see Caster" Naruto told his friend. "Come to see that witch again huh?" Issei asked. "You know, if you keep talking about girls like that, I'm going to have to assume you just don't like women" Naruto said as Issei walked with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Issei said. "The only time I hear you talk about a girl, it's either you badmouthing Rin or calling Caster a witch" Naruto told the boy. "Caster is a witch, and it's not badmouthing if it's true" Issei said as he adjusted his glasses. "First, don't let Caster hear you calling her a witch. I doubt she'd appreciate it. Second, you're only partially right about Rin, so you're still badmouthing her" the blond told him.

"How would you know if I'm right or wrong about Tohsaka?" Issei asked. "I spent last night with her" Naruto told him, getting Issei to stop where he was. "You spent the night with that two-faced girl?!" Issei asked like he'd just been told the blond had the plague. "Not like that" Naruto told the boy. "Sorry. I assumed Jiraiya had finally convinced you to sleep with someone" Issei said, a bit calmer.

"If you weren't sleeping with her, then what were you doing?" Issei asked. "I got hurt and past out last night. She took me back to my place and patched me up. She was in my room when I woke up" the blond said. "I don't believe Tohsaka can do something so kind. What's the catch?" Issei asked. "I helped her out before and she didn't want to owe me anything" Naruto said. "That sounds more like her" Issei said.

Einzbern estate

"You'll pay for this!" Illya yelled as she chased Naruto with her hair painted orange. "I don't know what you're talking about! Orange looks good on you!" the blond yelled back as he dodged the magic blasts her familiars were firing at him. Naruto was about to turn a corner, when Leysritt came from said corner and cut him in half with her halberd.

"Nice one Liz!" Illya cheered. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that at all" a new clone said as he stood behind Illya. "Thank you" Leysritt said. "How many of you are there!?" Illya asked as she turned around. "I can keep making clones, so there isn't really a limit to how many you'll have to destroy" the blond told her.

"You'll have to get tiered eventually!" Illya said as she started blasting the clone, making the blond run for his life.

Ryuudou temple

"Caster, you in here?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to Caster's room. "I am, but you really should knock before you enter a girls room you know" the blue haired woman said as she turned from her crystal ball on the small table in the middle of the room to the blond. "I'll keep that in mind next time" Naruto said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Have you come to pay me a visit like usual, or do you have a different reason for being here" Caster asked with a soft smile. "I would've come here whether I had something to talk to you about anyway, but I think you know why I'm here" the blond said as he sat down next to her. "The Grail war" the woman said with a somewhat melancholic expression.

"Yeah. You're a servant aren't you?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Do you intend to kill me?" Caster asked. "No" the blond answered much to the woman's surprise. "But you're a master. Why would you not attack an enemy servant?" Caster asked. "You're not an enemy, you're my friend" Naruto told her with a big smile, getting Caster to blush lightly.

"Even after you enter into the same war where only one can win, you still refuse to see me as an enemy?" Caster asked. "That's what I said!" Naruto told her. "I'm happy to hear that. You and Souichirou have been so kind to me. I didn't want either of you to get hurt, or worse, killed fighting each other" Caster admitted.

"I wouldn't want to see the two of you hurt either. Though I do have a question" Naruto said. "What is it?" Caster asked with a warm smile. "Kuzuki-sensei and I found you in front of the temple of the temple a few days ago almost completely out of energy. Did something happen to your first master?" the blond asked. "I did not like the man that summoned me. So I tricked him into using all of his command seals then killed him" Caster explained.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" the blond asked. "He was a cowardly man with no desire to fight. He intended to win by allowing all of the other participants kill each other and then claim the grail afterwards" Caster told him. "Remind me to never get on your bad side" the blond told her. "Don't worry. I'd never want to do that to you!" Caster assured the blond.

Einzbern estate

"I give up! You win happy?!" Illya yelled as she stood in a sitting room with orange hair, a blue face, and yellow paint covering her clothes. Beside her was Leysritt who had so may different colors on her maids outfit that she looked like someone threw paint an a canvass and what was a cream pie covering the top of her head with some on her nose and cheek. On her other side stood the other made who's left eye was twitching as she stood there covered in feathers from head to toe.

"Giving up already? You only took out fifty or so clones" Naruto said as he dropped down from the roof. "Destroying your clones isn't the problem! The problem are all the pranks you keep using on us!" Illya yelled as she threw her arms up in the air. "I have to defend myself somehow, and since I don't want to hurt you there the best option. Besides, it's been years since I've been able to use my pranking skills like this" Naruto told the girl.

Ryuudou temple

"So what are you going to do if you're not going to fight?" Caster asked the blond. "Who said I wasn't going to fight?" Naruto asked. "Well, you have no intention of fighting me, you seemed pretty close to the girl with Archer as her servant, and by the way you treated Illya I'd say you don't want to fight her either" Caster said. "I see you saw my fight with Beserker. If you want to know what I plan to do it's simple" Naruto said as he locked eyes with Caster.

"I plan to keep anyone from winning the grail" Naruto told her. "Why would you want to do that?" the blue haired woman asked, surprised by the blonds plan. "Old man Kiritsugu never went into detail about things concerning magic, but he did tell me what happened at the end of the last Holly Grail war" Naruto said as he turned his head to look at the table.

"What happened in the last war?" Caster asked. "Old man Kiritsugu had his servant destroy the grail after he'd won it" Naruto told her.

Einzbern estate

"Why would he do that?!" the first maid asked once the three girls got cleaned up and Illya demanded to know why Kiritsugu left her. "He said that the grail had become corrupted by a servant that was never suppose to be apart of the war during the third Holly Grail war. If he had made his wish, then it would make a literal hell on Earth. When the Einzbern heard what he did, they took it as a betrail and refused to let him come back for you" Naruto told Illya.

"If Kiritsugu had his servant destroy the grail, why is there another Holly Grail war?" Illya asked. "I don't know, but I intend to keep the grail from being used like the old man did" Naruto said. "Does that mean you intend to win the grail so you can destroy it?" the first maid asked. "As long as other masters and servents aren't eliminated, the grail won't materialize. So all I have to do is keep everyone from killing each other" the blond said.

"So Onii-chan isn't going to fight me?" Illya asked. "Yep! Unless you try to kill me again. Then I'll have to defend myself, but I'd never hurt you Illya" Naruto said as he patted the girls head. "Then you'll come and play with me again?" Illya asked with hope. "Of course!" Naruto said, only to have the girl tackle him with a hug.

"I don't like this" the first maid said, still upset that the blond pulled so many pranks on her. "You're being strict again, Sella. It's nice that Illya's so happy" Leysritt told Sella.

Ryuudou temple

"I hope you succeed in keeping the grail from appearing. I don't have a wish that I need the grail to make happen" Caster said. "Oh yeah. Servants get their wishes granted too. What is your wish?" Naruto asked. "I wish to be a good wife and mother" Caster told him. "That sounds easy enough. You'd definitely make a wonderful wife and mother" the blond told Caster, making the girl blush.

"T-thank you Naruto. You're so kind to say that" Caster said as she tried to hide her blush. "It's true" Naruto said, completely oblivious to Casters blush.

"Now I just need to tell Saber that I don't want to win the Holly Grail. Let's hope she takes it well" Naruto said as he shuttered at the thought of Saber being pissed at him. "You just need to explain why you don't want to win the grail. I'm sure if she's a reasonable person she'll understand" Caster told the blond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Got the next chapter done! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night)**

'What is this place?' Saber wondered as she looked around the small field surrounded by trees when her gaze landed on a small blond boy on an alter. 'I see. This must be one of Naruto's memories' Saber thought as she walked up to her young master. "So young, and yet you're already in such a position" Saber said as she looked at the massive fox that was bound by golden chains.

"Kushina!" a man that looked nearly the same as Naruto as she knew him said in concern as he ran over to a red haired woman. "Now!" the fox roared as it lifted its hand to strike Naruto. "Naruto!" Saber yelled and was about to jump in to save her master on instinct when the blond man and red haired woman beat her to it and shielded the young boy with their bodies.

'The strength they h=must have to stop such a massive creature' the knight thought as she saw the two stop the foxes claw from hitting the boy after being impaled by it. "I said, that this was a father's duty" the man said once they had saved Naruto. "Then, all the more since I'm his mother" the woman said as she looked back at the blond. 'Their his parents' Saber thought as she watched.

"This is, the first time I've lost an argument" Kushina said through labored breaths. "Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this" Kushina told the man. "Thank you Kushina" the man said before putting some of his blood into his hand and going through some hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" the blond called out as he summoned a toad next to him and his wife.

"Ghaahaa! Kyuubi!" the toad shouted once he got a look at the massive fox. "What?! Lord Fourth too! What's the meaning of this?!" the toad asked in a panic. "Gerotora, I'm going to give you the sealing formula's key. Take it immediately to Jiraya-sensei and store it away" the blond calmly said. "Sealing formula?" Saber questioned, 'Does he plan to put that thing inside of Naruto?' Saber wondered as she looked again at the fox.

"You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession" Gerotora said as the scroll that made up the middle of his body rolled up. "And now I'm off" the toad said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going to start the Eight Signed Seal. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say" the blond said. "Naruto, don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few, ones you can really, really trust" Kushina said as Saber watched, unable to do anything.

"I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengthens weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation" Kushina said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Another prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but, all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls, but just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me" Kushina told her baby boy. "Speaking of the three prohibitions, be wary of Jiraya-sensei, you know" Kushina warned, getting a smile from the blond man behind her.

"Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much, oh, so much that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you" Kushina said as tears fell down her face. All the while Saber stood there watching with a sad expression.

"Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time" Kushina apologized. "Oh, it's okay" Minato told her. "Naruto, my message to you is, I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's" Minato said before completing the seal.

Naruto's house - Saber's room

Saber opened her eys to find herself in the futon she slept in the night before. 'What kind of life have you had?' Saber wondered about her master as she laid there.

Later

"Think Ero-sannin left with Fuji-nee?" Naruto asked as he brought breakfast over to the table. "Yes, lord Jiraya left with Taiga earlier this morning after Kuzuki called. He should be back around noon" Yugao said. "As long as he's not using it as an excuse to do 'research' I'm fine with it" Naruto said after sitting down.

"You haven't said anything all morning, is something on your mind, Saber?" Sakura asked the blond woman. "Just thinking of a dream I had. It's nothing to worry about" Saber told the girl. "You have a weird dream to huh?" Naruto asked his fellow blond. "You saw one of my memories then?" Saber said.

"Yeah, it was something about a sword and you wanting to be king. It jumped to you leading an army after that so I'm not sure about the details" Naruto told her. "What was yours about?" Naruto asked. "It was about your father sealing a giant fox into as a baby" Saber said, causing a moment of silence.

"You had a dream about the Fourths final moments?" Yugao asked. "Yes, he and a woman by the name of Kushina gave their lives to protect Naruto" Saber said as she watched her master. 'Did I say something wrong?' Saber thought as she looked at the silent blond. "Oh. Sorry, I usually don't hear anything about my parents. So I was just surprised is all" Naruto told her after he came out of his thoughts.

"Guess that means you saw the big fur-ball huh?!" Naruto asked, trying to get rid of the awkward feeling at the table. "Are you referring to the fox?" Saber asked. "Yeah. He's been trying to kill me and get out of the seal for most of my life. But we've come to an agreement recently, so everything's fine. He can still be a bastard though" Naruto told her.

"It's still weird to hear someone talk about a bijuu like that" Yugao commented before taking a bit of her food.

After Sakura and a Naruto clone left for school - Dojo

"You want to spar with me?" Saber asked after Naruto threw her a kendo sword. "Why not? We're going to be here all day, so we might as well get some training done" Naruto reasoned. "I didn't say I wouldn't spar with you. I was simply surprised that you asked" Saber told him as she readied her sword.

"You want to join in to Yugao?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder at the woman. "I'll just watch for now" Yugao said as she sat on the sideline. "Suit yourself" Naruto said as he readied his own kendo sword. "Ready when you are" Naruto told the knight.

"Right!" Saber said as she came at the blond swinging her sword. 'Even with a kendo sword she's got some power behind her swing' Naruto thought as her swing pushed him back after he blocked. "What happened to the strength that stopped my sword the other night?" Saber asked. "I'd rather not break my wrist in a spar" Naruto said as he took another stance.

"You broke your wrist stopping my attack?" Saber asked as she blocked and diverted the blonds strikes. "I couldn't let Rin see me with a broken wrist could I? Besides, Kurama took care of healing it for me" Naruto said as he kept up his attack. "I see. It is true that your ability to heal is extraordinary. Is Kurama responsible for it?" Saber asked as she forced Naruto back with her own strikes.

"You can say that, but I'd still heal faster than most people without him" Naruto said before he closed his eyes and stood still. 'Using sage mode already huh? You must really want impress her' Yugao thought as she watched the orange marking of Naruto's sage mode form around his eyes. 'Orange marks? It seems you still have techniques I haven't yet seen' Saber thought as she tightened her grip on the kendo sword.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I can't enter sage mode unless I'm completely still" Naruto said as he opened hi now yellow frog like eyes. "Sage mode?" Saber questioned. "It's when I use nature chakra" Naruto said before rushing over to Saber and swinging his sword at her. "His strength! It's increased greatly' Saber thought after blocking his strike.

"Now this should be a fair fight" Naruto said as he pulled his sword back to launch another volley of attacks. "We'll see how well this sage mode of yours does" Saber said as she two went to attack.

Some time later

"How long have they been going at it?" Jiraya asked as he walked into the dojo to see Naruto and Saber sparing. "It's been roughly an hour" Yugao told him. "He's been using sage mode, huh?" Jiraya commented as he looked at the clone gathering nature chakra near the wall. "Saber's strength overwhelms him if he doesn't" Yugao told the white haired man.

"Who's winning?" Jiraya asked the woman. "No one right now, but I can't tell if there trying to beat the other or if they're just going till they tier themselves out" Yugao told him.

"Are you still able to continue?" Saber asked through heavy breaths after her and Naruto pushed each other back. "Are you kidding? I could keep going all day" Naruto said through his own heavy breaths.

"How about you both give it a rest before you pass out" Jiraya said as he walked up to them. "I'm not going to pass out" Naruto told the man as dropped his stance. "Just listen to me and stop sparing with your girlfriend" Jiraya told him. "She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto told the man. "Girlfriend?" Saber asked.

"A girlfriend is a girl that goes out with a boy" Jiraya told her, only for her confused expression to remain. "He mean a romantic relationship" Yugao told her. "Romantic? I would prefer that you not insinuate such a relationship between us" Saber told Jiraya. "I was just making a joke. Now, how about we go inside and get something to eat?" Jiraya suggested.

"Fine. I guess we can take a break" Naruto reluctantly said. "Good! Go make use something to eat then!" Jiraya said as he patted the blond on the back. "Why can't you make it?!" Naruto asked the man. "Me, cook? Since when have I cooked the meals?" Jiraya asked. "Why you!" Naruto told the man. "I'll go make use something to eat" Yugao said as she stood up. "You two would start fighting over this if I don't" the purple haired woman said as she made her way to the house.

"I should go help. Come on Saber, let's head inside" Naruto said as he went to leave the dojo. "Right behind you" Saber said as she followed him, followed shortly by Jiraya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Got the next chapter done! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night)**

"What changed your mind about the school?" Saber asked Naruto as her and Naruto walked the streets to the school. "My clone got a bad feeling about it today. I just want to make sure nothing bad is happening at the school" Naruto told her. "What about Jiraiya and Yugao? I thought they were coming with us" Saber said. "Their going by roof jumping. We can do the same, if you think you can keep up without being seen" Naruto told her.

"Shouldn't be a problem" Saber said as she jumped up to one of the roofs. 'Makes me feel like I'm on a mission back in the Elemental nations' Naruto thought before he followed.

Just outside the school

"You two got here faster than I thought you would" Jiraiya commented as Naruto and Saber landed next to him and Yugao just outside the schools gate. "We decided to run across the roofs" Naruto told them. "So where do we begin?" Yugao asked just before the group heard a scream come from the school. "I think where ever that came from is a good start" Naruto said before all four of them took off in it'd direction.

Minutes earlier

'The real Naruto should be hear by now. Maybe I should just pop myself?' the clone Naruto sent to school that morning thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. "Hm? Oh, Rin, you're still at school too huh?" Naruto casually asked the girl that stood at the top of the next flight of stairs.

"Unbelievable. Are you crazy, coming to school without your servant?" Rin asked as she folded her arms. "It would be hard for Saber to stay out of sight. So I had her stay home" Naruto told her. "Then you should've stayed at home" Rin told him. "A master strolling around without his servant may as well be holding up a sign that says, 'please kill me!'" Rin went on to explain.

"Emyia, do you have any idea how big of an idiot you are?" Rin asked with a small tilt of her head. "I'm sure you'll tell me. Anyway, masters don't fight where there's a lot of people. So there's no problem with me coming to school" Naruto said. "Let me ask you this then. Do you see any people here?" Rin asked him. "Just you and me here" Naruto said, already knowing that they were alone without looking around.

"This morning, I went past 'exasperated' and into 'pissed' territory" Rin started as she began to pull the sleeve on her left arm up. "After all I tolled him, why is he doing everything he can to get himself killed?" She went on.

"A magic crest" Naruto commented as he saw the marks on her arm. "Yes. This is the embodiment of the magics passed down in my family. I can activate any spell that's etched into this simply by passing mana through it" Rin said, showing him her magic crest. "I've sent Archer away. The Gandr shots in here should be enough for the likes of you" Rin told him.

"Looking to fight me huh? I've been wondering how well you would do in a fight. I only say you providing support last time" Naruto said as a scroll dropped from his sleeve and into his hand. "You plan to fight back then? I'm not surprised, but this isn't going to be a friendly match" Rin told him as she pointed at him.

"Sorry Emyia, but I'm going to deal with you right here. Besides, I don't think my nerves could handle it if you keep bumbling around like you did today. Say your prayers, Naruto!" Rin told him before firing a red and black ball of energy at him.

"Shit!" Naruto let out as he jumped to the side while he unraveled the scroll. 'One direct hit and our little match is over. I wonder how long I can keep this up?' Naruto thought as he slammed his hand into the back of the scroll, making kunai and shiriken fly out of it as Rin reached the bottom of the steps. "Not good enough!" Rin told him as she destroyed the weapons with her Gandr.

'It's a good thing I'm a clone' Naruto thought before he started running down the hall. "You could really hurt someone with those!" Naruto yelled back to the girl trying to kill him. "If you don't like pain, stand still? I'll put you down quickly! You'll die instantly if I hit a vital spot!" Rin yelled just before firing more blast at him, that hit a wall at the blond turned the corner.

"They don't seem very merciful to me" Naruto said as he landed at the bottom of the steps. "Oh, shut up! Quit running around then! I'm getting worked up because my target wont stand still!" Rin yelled as she used her magic circuits to strengthen her legs as she jumped off the wall to get a clean shot at Naruto. 'Shit!' Naruto thought as he brought out a large shiriken from the scroll to take the attacks.

Trying to buy himself time, Naruto rushed into a near by classroom and locked the doors. 'Her long range attacks are getting annoying. Why couldn't she be a close range fighter? At least then I wouldn't be on the defensive' Naruto thought to himself, just before he saw a magic circle form on the wall and the room light up in a red light momentarily.

'That can't be good' Naruto thought before pushing a desk over and hiding behind it. "Trace on" Naruto said as he used what little magical skills he had to reinforce the desk. As soon as he finished dozens of Gandr shots came blasting through the wall ans obliterating everything inside of the classroom.

'She's really determined to kill me' Naruto thought once the attacks stopped. "Wonder if she's out of mana" Naruto thought out loud, just before a blue gem came in through the window. 'Not good!' Naruto thought as he saw it glowing.

"Finally coming out, eh, Emyia?" Rin asked after Naruto came crashing through the classroom doors. "You know you don't have a chance of winning at this rate, Emyia" Rin told him. "To bad for you, I'm to stubborn to give in like this"

"Really now? This is your final warning. Hold out your command seals. At worst, I'll strip out the nerves in your arm, but better than losing those than your life" Rin told him. "I can't do that. I made a promise to Saber. A promise that we'll fight together, and as long as that promise means anything, I can't give up my command seals" the blond told her.

"I see. I'll give you three seconds" Rin said as she pointed at him. "It's your life, so it's your decision" Rin said as she formed a Gandr at the tip of her finger. 'Looks like this is as long as I could make the fight last. I just wish I could see the look on her face when she finds out I'm a clone' Naruto thought. "That's three seconds, Emyia. What's your decision?" Rin asked just before they heard a scream.

"That was?" Naruto said as he looked for the source. "A scream? Right?" Rin asked as Naruto took off to find the person. "Hey! Emyia!" Rin said as she followed him.

Outside walkway connecting to of the buildings

"She's been drained of blood" Naruto said as he feed her a solider pill. "That should help her get some blood back, but I don't know if it'll be enough" Naruto told Rin. "I should be able to stabilize her with the stones I have on me" Rin said as she knelt down to the girl and pulled out her gem stones.

'Something doesn't feel right' Naruto thought as he looked towards the woods. "Rin, look out!" Naruto told the girl as he used his body to shield her. "W-what is this?" Rin asked as she looked at the nail and chain like weapon coming out of the blonds shoulder. "Don't know, but it looks like our fight is over" Naruto got out before he turned into a cloud of smoke.

"He, was a clone?" Rin said to herself. "Yeah! Now make sure the girl is okay! We'll deal with the servant!" Naruto said as he, Saber, Jiraiya, and Yugao ran past the young magus. 'Knew her expression would be priceless' Naruto thought as he glanced back at her dumbfounded look.

Woods

"Keep your eyes open. They'll be here somewhere" Jiraiya told the others. "Will do" Naruto said immediately before he had to deflect an attack as the servant game in to strike him. "fast aren't you?" Naruto said as he looked at the servant that rushed past him. The woman had long light purple hair, a black and purple outfit that had Jiraiya's nose bleeding slightly, and a purple blindfold over her eyes.

"It seems I wasn't fast enough to catch you off guard" the woman said as she saw the strands of purple hair the blond held in his hand. As soon as she finished saying this, she vanished into the tree's to avoid an attack by the others.

"Are you going to attack from the shadows like a coward?" Saber asked as she held her sword ready for an attack. However, her question effected the shinobi she was fighting along side more than the enemy servant. "You know, fighting from the shadows is part of being a shinobi, right?" Naruto asked his fellow blond. "I have a hard time imagining you fighting like that" Saber told him. "I never said all shinobi fought like that" Naruto told her.

"If I were to stay and fight, then yes. But four on one isn't vary favorable for me" the servant told them. "Let Shinji know that I want to talk to him when you get back to him" Naruto said into the wood, but received no reply. "I wonder if she heard me?" Naruto questioned as he stood there.

"Emiya!" Rin called out as she ran up to the group. "Oh, Rin" Naruto calmly said as she girl came up to him. "What's with that tone!? You were just attacked by an enemy servant!" Rin told him. "She left already. Didn't want to fight so many of us" Naruto told her. "That doesn't mean you can let your guard down!" Rin nearly yelled at the blond.

"Should we stop them from arguing?" Yugao asked as she stood between Saber and Jiraiya. "I'm not getting in the way of a lovers quarrel" Jiraiya told her. "Another one of your jokes?" Saber asked. "Ha! You're starting to learn aren't cha?" Jiraiya asked her.

Rin's house

"To put it simply, there's another master at the school in addition to us, picking off students like that one again and again" Rin explained as her, Naruto, and Saber sat in one of her sitting rooms. "Shinji" Naruto said. "Huh? Shinji? You already know who it is?!" Rin questioned. "Yeah, I found out yesterday. I need to deal with him before he hurts anyone else" Naruto told her.

"I just want to know why he's attacking students" Naruto said. "To win the Holy Grail war, of course. His plan is to sacrifice all the students to strengthen his own servant" Rin explained. "Aaahh! That idiot! I thought I had convinced him to be better, but the moment he gets some power he's back to being the same old bastard he was!" Naruto complained.

"Well, regardless of what ever past you have with Shinji, he's already set up a bounded field around the school. Once it's activated, everyone inside will probably grow weak and die" Rin told him.

"You might reject it offhand since it's coming from me, but I think we should call a truce" Rin offered. 'A truce? This could give me the time I need to convince her to give up on the grail' Naruto thought. "I don't have a problem with it, but Saber has to agree as well. I won't enter into a partnership without her approving as well" Naruto said as he looked to his side at the blond girl.

"I have no problem agreeing to this truce if it'll help us get the grail" Saber told him. 'Right. Still have to convince her to give up on the grail as well' Naruto thought. "Well, you heard her. We'll except your truce" Naruto told her.

"Good. So until we deal with Shinji, we'll have a truce. As long as you don't turn on me, I'll have your back, Emiya" Rin told him. "If that's all I need to do to have an alliance with you, then I'll have your back forever!" Naruto said as he held out his hand. "Ha, it won't be for quite that long, but try to make yourself useful" Rin said with a slightly flushed face as she shook his hand.

Some time later

"I get it now. You aren't a legitimate heir. Your father died before he could pass on his magic crest" Rin said as she stood next to the wall with a tea cup in her hand. "He wouldn't have passed his magic crest to me even if he could. He was always against me becoming a mage" Naruto told her.

"Isn't that contradictory?" Rin asked. "Maybe. He only ever taught me magic because I was already training to be a shinobi. Though chakra isn't the best for magic. You need roughly double the amount of chakra to cast a spell then you do magic. It's the same for someone that has magic circuits that's trying to use jutsu" Naruto told her.

"It's why I never advanced past basic spells. The only kind of magic I'm any good at is reinforcement, and that's just because it's useful when I'm using a weapon" Naruto further explained. "Hey, hold on! Why would you even tell me that?!" Rin asked him. "It's only basic magecraft. I have a bunch of shinobi skills you still don't know about" Naruto told her.

"That's not the point" Rin said as she slammed the cup down onto it's plate. "A mage should always keep his arts secret" Rin told him. "He's never been very good at keeping his skills hidden" Jiraiya commented from his seat across from Naruto. "I don't see the point in hiding it. Old man Kiritsugu always said that magic isn't something you should go out of your way to hide" Naruto added, which surprised Rin.

"He seriously said that?" Rin asked. "Yeah. He also told me to quit if I wanted" Naruto told her. "Oh come one! Your father was no mage! I wont recognize you as a mage if you were trained by him!" Rin told him. "Why are you getting so mad? I never said I was a mage in the first place, and the old man was able to use magecraft like any other mage" Naruto told her.

"That's not what I mean. I'm trying to say" Rin started before she calmed herself down. "It's your lack of training that I have a problem with" Rin said as she folded her arms. "I'd gladly start training again, but I don't have anyone to teach me now that he's dead" Naruto told her. "Yes, that's the inherent limit of a single mage. Mages never know when they're going to die, so they leave behind a magic crest" Rin said.

"I was angry at your father for not taking any steps to prepare for that. Magic is the fruit of lifetimes of labor, handed down from parent to child for generation after generation. The instant that a child is born into a mage family, that child becomes both heir and successor. That is what we are born for, and that is what we die for. It is the duty of a mage family to take the human child that they gave birth to and, over long years of rigorous training, turn it into something else entirely" Rin explained.

"That is why your father was no mage, Emyia. He decided to put being a father ahead of being a mage" Rin told him. "I understand the basics of what you're saying. It happens with shinobi families in my world all the time, but I just can't agree that it should be put over being a parent" Naruto told her. "I had a feeling you would say something like that, but at least you understand what I'm saying" Rin told him.

"It's getting late. We should head home before Taiga ans Sakura start to worry" Jiraiya said. "Agreed" Yugao said as the four stood up. "It was nice talking with you Rin" Naruto said as they left the room.


End file.
